


家族

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: Shinki couldn’t ask for a better household to belong to.Fifteen ficlets about Sabaku and Nara fams.K+ rated | Canon/Slightly OOC | Family, Comedy, General.





	家族

**#01**

.

“Please make yourself at home, Shinki,” the iron sand user bowed as his aunt, Sabaku no Temari, delivered him a warm smile, “You shall talk to me whenever you need anything, Little Boy. I'll leave you with Shikadai for now.” She gave a gentle stroke on their head before leaving her son’s room.

 

Shinki, the talented foster son of Godaime Kazekage, nodded calmly. His expression stayed still even though his eyes showed a tiny spark of jealousy. The ballpoint in his grip floated with small help from his wind element, as he glanced at the other genius in his family; his extraordinary-gifted-cousin, Nara Shikadai. There's no visit to Konohagakure without family gathering and here he is. Both of them were writing their own mission report. Accompanied by two cups of fresh lemonade and a plate of gyoza.

 

“...sometimes, I envy you.”

 

Shinki broke the silence and Shikadai gave him a brief look,

 

“Huh—” the Nara snorted, “A Kazekage's one and only son envies me. Should've marked my calendar,” said the shadow master lazily, “Which part of me worth your jealousy?”

 

“You,” Shinki lowered his voice, “...have a caring mother who lov—“

 

“SHIKADAI!”

 

Both of them jolted. _That familiar high-pitch voice—_

 

“YOU LITTLE PUNK! DID YOU JUST SKIP CLASS AGAIN?” A soprano blustered around the house, “ABURAME-SENSEI IS HERE AND YOU'LL BE VERY SORRY IF YOU DARE OR TRY TO RUN AWAY!”

 

Shinki's jaw dropped.

 

“A _caring_ mother who _what_?”

 

“...nevermind.”

.

.

**#02**

.

“I heard,”

 

His aura didn't seem like a twelve years old's, really. His serious demeanor, how he folded his arms firmly on his chest, completed by an arrogant gesture; Rock Lee couldn't help but grin nervously.

 

“—you're pretty close to _Chichiue_."

 

Rock Lee swore he heard a hint of rivalry in Shinki's voice.

 

“Indeed, my dear child, you could say that our relationship is undoubtedly closer than any other _shinobi_ -duos on the entire country,” proudly, he raised his thumb and showed Shinki his wide, bright smile, “Is there anything I could assist?” The energetic gentleman blinked repeatedly. _The curiosity._

 

Shinki grunted slightly, “Do you know _Chichiue's_ preference in a female?” He asked bluntly, almost without any hesitation, “To make myself clear; I’m asking in term of a _wife_ candidate.” He added.

 

“Huh, now, that's a question. I've never seen him with a special woman before,” Rock Lee brushed his chin. He ever heard that Gaara once was set into matchmaking, but it failed miserably. His friendship rarely involved any _kunoichi_ but Matsuri. As far as he knew. Rock Lee squinted, “—why do you ask?”

 

“I... I'm just, wondering,” suddenly, Shinki's mask of aloofness was replaced by a shy, modest look, which was more suitable with his biological age, “If... If there is a chance for _Chichiue_ to marry, someday, having someone to be called ‘mother’ would be nice.” Shinki answered awkwardly.

 

“ _Sou ka_ ,” The taijutsu expert closed his eyes, “I'm not sure about a ‘mother’, but,” as he dramatically opened his eyelids, Rock Lee gave a serious tone, “Are you open to the idea of having _two_ fathers instead?”

 

“…”

 

“What-”

 

“Yes! Isn't it magnificent?” Rock Lee's eyes glistened as if it was the most brilliant idea, “Having me as your second father and a stepbrother included! Together, we could form a youthful-spirited-family!”

 

The puppeteer restrained himself not to strangle his father's ally.

.

.

**#03**

.

“As a memento of friendship, I’d like you to have this, Shinki-kun!”

 

The boy with war paint glared at the fabric Metal Lee was showing.

 

“This green, full-body spandex, is breathable and waterproof! An outfit that will make you stronger!”

 

Shikadai was speechless.

 

“Allow me to show my gratitude as well, Metal Lee,” Shinki stared at Rock Lee’s offspring, a cryptic smile on his face, “I shall lend you my iron sand so you could wear it as a cloak.” He said in cold tone.

 

Metal Lee's both eyes widened in enthusiasm, “THAT WOULD BE SUPER COOL!”

 

“Oi,” really—you didn’t have to be a genius to understand that Shinki’s sand was _special,_ “Do you have any idea how much chakra needed to maintain the iron sand on its exact state?” Shikadai asked wryly.

 

“Eh, _no_?” innocently, the hot-blooded young _shinobi_ looked at Shinki; who naturally possessed an immense amount of chakra, “I... I don't have as much as he does. What will happen if I'm running out of it?”

 

“It would choke you to death.”

 

“…uh.”

 

“—not to mention that I’m the only person who capable to control _my_ sand.”

 

Shikadai snorted.

 

“What an extravagant yet brutal way to say _no_.”

.

.

**#04**

.

Nara clan accepted a social call from Sunagakure.

 

Shikadai, as Gaara’s (…and Kankuro’s) nephew, evidently had a very little knowledge about the family from his mother. He walked in awe as his footsteps explored the building along with his uncle by his very side. Kankuro grinned at himself seeing the smartass being _that_ shocked. It was common for their guests to admire the ancient form of art which were put on display, all around the Kazekage Mansion.

 

“This house has a collection of splendid and complex embroidery,” Shikadai murmured as he examined every decoration which was stacked on the wall, “Some of them even look like the painting.”

 

Kankuro nodded, “Yea.”

 

“I never knew _Kaa-san_ mastered such ladylike things,” the youngest Nara whispered, “She never did this at home.” His mother was an excellent housewife; but she never was an aesthetic, creative type.

 

“Bold of you assuming it’s her work.” The second eldest laughed.

 

“Huh, it's not?” Shikadai frowned, “Did you?” the second guess. As a puppet master, it wouldn't be so surprising if Kankuro became proficient in sewing. Or artisanship. Or practically anything including art.

 

“False. Try again.” He said jokingly.

 

“...no way!” His voice trembled, cautious, “Godaime-sama? Gaara- _jisan_?”

 

Kankuro gave a glimpse of suspense in his vocal, “—his _son_.”

 

“...”

 

“...his _what-_ “

 

Shinki, _out of nowhere_ , sighed heavily, “You are very much welcome.” [1]

.

.

**#05**

.

Yodo smirked at her comrade, “You like her, don't you, Araya-kun?” The long-haired lady crossed her feet. They just finished a C-ranked mission and delivered the report to their mentor. This kind of so-called-discussion happened out of the blue; just Yodo being too comfortable with her teammates.

 

“N-no! I don't-eh!” The masked young boy clumsily dropped his puppet.

 

“So bad at lying, you,” teased the girl who possessed super-hearing ability while elbowing Araya's ribs, “Should I send a love letter to Konoha for the daughter of Uchiha?” Yodo winked mischievously.

 

Panicked, Araya shook his head, “You can't do that!” His cheeks flushed; even though no one could witness it. It was true that Uchiha Sarada was powerful and beautiful but thinking of her in _that_ way—

 

Shinki sighed, “Stop provoking him, Yodo.”

 

“Eh, but it's interesting,” Yodo responded playfully.

 

“To find _you_ having a special interest to my cousin is also interesting.” Said the green-eyed boy in a smooth tone, “I could arrange an appropriate meeting for two if you’d love to.” Shinki mocked.

 

“Y-you!” Embarrassed, Yodo stood up from her seat and pointed her index finger to the puppeteer’s face, “—stop acting like you have no secret crush!”

 

Shinki chuckled in a cocky manner, “Like hell; you know I have no time for that.”

 

“Really, you,” Yodo smirked. She turned her face to another direction, acted as if she caught someone else's attention, the waved her hand eagerly, “Oh, if it's not Kazekage-sama! Good afternoon!”

 

Hearing _that_ name, Shinki rose from the sofa, “ _Chichiue_ is here?”

 

“Gotcha,” the blonde burst out laughing, “—your heart rate is increasing.”

 

Shinki froze.

 

“Just saying.”

.

.

**#06**

.

“Shinki! Shinki! Listen!”

 

Kankuro ran all over the mansion’s alley. Opened every door. Searched for every room. And when he finally found the spiky-haired young _shinobi_ , Kankuro shook Shinki's shoulder roughly. His expression was puzzled; as if the apocalypse would knock their door in five minutes. Kankuro opened his mouth in slow motion. His grip tightened. Shinki started to think if his uncle won a lottery or something.

 

“You're going to be a big brother.”

 

Shinki’s eyes widened as he heard that shocking news, “B-big... Big brother?”

 

“Yeah!” He replied excitedly.

 

“ _Sou ka_ ,”

 

Shinki felt the agony filled his chest. Anguish, despair, heartbreak. His entire leg trembled and his both arms covered with black sand. After staring at the floor for a while, the ace of Suna spoke in a bitter voice, “...I see that _Chichiue_ doesn't favor me as his favorite disciple anymore,” he hissed as he clenched his fist, “Did I neglect my training? Was my struggle too lacking? Am I not good enough?”

 

“...”

 

Kankuro muted for a second,

 

“I mean. Gaara's favorite cactus flower just bloomed.” [2]

 

“But it's okay, go ahead and grieve.”

.

.

**#07**

.

Shikamaru paid numerous attention to Kankuro—not a piece of common knowledge, but it was indeed true. Most likely because they were in-laws. Or their similarity as Kage's right hand. Whichever suits them; the two usually shared a good time together after sending their leaders home. It was quite late at night when the head of the Nara clan ordered a bottle of _sake_. Two cups were waiting to be finished along with a bowl of _edamame_. The goatee decided to engage a small talk—despite he’s doubtlessly _bad_ at it.

 

“You know,” while sipping his warm alcoholic beverage, the Hokage's bodyguard muttered, “Shikadai has the same eye color with his mother.”

 

“Yea sure,” Kankuro responded apathetically.

 

“So does your little brother,” Shikamaru added.

 

“Uh-huh.” Kankuro wasn’t moved.

 

“Even his foster son.” Shikamaru’s tone was getting more annoying.

 

“...okay?” Kankuro, finally, glanced.

 

“Yet, yours are not.”

 

 _This is getting out of hand_ , Kankuro exhaled deeply. _It must’ve been an insult_. The second heir of Kazekage clan wasn’t favored for his (nonexistent) patience, mind you. He snorted, unpleasant,

 

“What are you trying to imply?”

 

Shikamaru shrugged, “Were you _adopted_?”

.

.

**#08**

.

“I paid a visit to Hokage's workspace and I saw a picture of him with _Chichiue_ ,” Shinki started the conversation while lowering his stitches—another ordinary afternoon when he and his (less-favourite) uncle repaired their puppet, “Nanadaime- _sama_ had many pictures of him hanging on the wall. Including his youth, _genin_ -era, and I'm wondering; what did _Chichiue_ look like when he was my age?”

 

Reminiscing _‘that’_ phase of his little brother is hard for Kankuro, for your information.

 

“He actually stopped aging since he was inaugurated as a Kazekage,” Kankuro was beyond joking, “—honestly, no significant difference whatsoever. He is what he was. Hed just had... Shorter hair.”

 

Shinki squinted, “Is that all?”

 

“Well, shorter.”

 

“...”

 

“- _short_.”

.

.

**#09**

.

“Now,” having a serious talk was an effort when Kankuro was involved; he was a dork by nature, a joker at heart and every single thing came out from his mouth wasn’t time-worthy. Shinki continued, “—I also heard that _Chichiue's_ outstanding accomplishment was legendary for a _genin_. Could you please tell me more about that?” Remind him to crosscheck everything to Temari. Just to make sure.

 

Kankuro placed the needle on the floor, “He slayed a B-ranked mission when he was twelve.”

 

Shinki gasped, “That’s... Exceptionally amazing,” he shook his head, “How could he achieve that level of strength in such a young age?” Little that he knew, this story also became a ‘folklore’ in Konoha.

 

“Simply because he had one-tailed beast trapped inside his body. Chiyo- _baasama_ sealed the devil with complicated spells. In demand of blood, he assassinated dozens of _jounins_ who were sent to kill him.”

 

“Wait,”

 

“He wasn't able to sleep for days, weeks, even months. Because once he fell into temptation, Shukaku, the demon inside him would take full control of his body and destroyed the entire village in one night.”

 

“What-“

 

“My little brother was an insomniac-sociopath who considered any living being besides himself as a slave or trash. He also despised those who were weaker than him. Oh, and every single word came from his mouth since he was six until he was twelve was the most mature-content-profanity-and-disturbing-calamity I've ever heard in my entire life.” Kankuro inhaled deeply after his long speech.

 

“...”

 

“— _best childhood ever_.”

.

.

**#10**

.

Being in the middle of heated argument against the ‘Queen of Badassery’, his big sister, your highness Sabaku no Temari, could be a total pain in the ass. The youngest of Sand Siblings tried his best not to yell (—do you see the character-development-shit right there?) at her, no matter how angry he was; and talked in a soft, polite manner, “Nee-san, calm down, let me _straight_ to the point that we—“

 

“You never are!”

 

Kankuro choked on his peppermint soda.

.

.

**#11**

.

“You have ten seconds to explain, Shikadai.”

 

“C’mon, _Kaa-san_! I’ve told you that Aburame- _sensei_ ’s way of teaching is so lame and boring!”

 

“COCKY LITTLE BRAT, STOP ACTING OVERCONFIDENT LIKE YOUR FATHER! AT LEAST SHOW YOUR TEACHER SOME MANNER AND PRETEND TO LISTEN LIKE ANY OTHER STUDENT—“

 

“BUT YOU KNOW THAT I’M _NOT_ ORDINARY LIKE MOST PEOPLE AND BEING EXTRA IS NOT WHAT I’M INTENDED AND IT JUST HAPPENED AND—“ …he was blown away before he could finish his sentences.

 

Kankuro blinked,

 

Remind him _not_ to visit Nara’s residence without announcing about it first.

.

.

**#12**

.

Meanwhile, at Kazekage’s office,

 

“Your teacher told me everything about your study, Shinki.”

 

“I apologize, _Chichiue_ , but allow me to explain myself,” two masculine tones exchanged words in serenity, “—I shall inform you that Baki- _sensei_ ’s teaching method is no longer suitable for my level of comprehension. I believe, this is not his fault, but _mine_ , since I excelled too fast under your guidance. Pardon me, _Chichiue_ , if I’m being too bold, or too rude. I just want to assure you about the situation.”

 

“I see, the fault is not yours, but _mine_. I was too busy watching over the village that I lost track of your advancement. Should we have dinner and discuss your progress, what do you think?”

 

“I highly appreciate it, _Chichiue_ , and I look forward to it.”

 

And Kankuro be like,

 

“—don’t you just _love_ how _dysfunctional_ my family is.”

.

.

**#13**

.

“—so, sometimes, I really want to master _Kagebunshin_.”

 

Gaara was being broody. And those words came out in front of Nara Shikamaru. The Hokage’s right hand tilted his head in confusion, “Gaara, there’s a fine and healthy borderline of friendship; and yours to Naruto is beyond ‘obsessive’. Please, don’t imitate his leading style, using a shadow clone is his method, _which I personally hate_ —and focus on being yourself. You’ve been a Kage for more than a half of your current age! There’s no need to impersonate the dumbass blond, for Kami-sama’s sake!”

 

“…”

 

Kankuro raised his hand,

 

“He wanted to assist Shinki while doing Kazegage’s shit at the same time; _but_ ‘being obsessed with Nanadaime-sama’ suits him more so I’m not going to complain.”

.

.

**#14**

.

Speaking about ‘obsession’—

 

“What’s your favorite dishes, Shinki?” Temari asked nicely while stirring a saucepan of crème soup.

 

Kankuro snorted, “He only likes what Gaara likes,” a bit of mockery painted on his face, “I bet he would say that he loves gizzard just like his foster father.” He giggled at Shinki’s blushed cheeks. [3]

 

“I—yes,” the magnet release expert responded awkwardly.

 

“Do you know how he enjoyed his gizzard back then?”

 

Temari chuckled, “Stop badmouthing our brother as if he is a lunatic-psychotic being.”

 

“He _was_ ,” Kankuro countered.

 

Shinki muttered, “Please tell me.”

 

“He likes it _raw_.”

 

“…”

 

“And human’s.”

 

“…”

 

“—but mammal doesn’t have giz—“

 

“Don’t ruin the joke.”

.

.

**#15**

.

“ _Kaa-san_ ’s cooking is the best delicacy you could have all over Suna—and, Konoha,” Shikadai grinned proudly, “Don’t you think so, _Tou-san_?” He looked up to see his father’s eyes, seeking agreement.

 

Shikamaru stroked his son’s head, slightly nodded.

 

Yodo, who was invited to Kazekage’s mansion to have a family dinner along with her comrade Araya, smiled as her cheeks turned somewhat red. Watching her (not-so) secret crush in such energetic mood gave her the same vibe. Araya was being awkward as usual—but Shinki and Kankuro’s presence toned his anxiety down. The iron sand user himself rested his back; being in the middle of warm circumstance named ‘family’ soothed his restlessness. _Being relaxed once in a while is not that bad_ , he thought.

 

“Yo, Temari, is there anything I could help?” Kankuro’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

 

“Uh, kinda, you guys are running out of salt,” the blonde lady answered while sipping a tiny amount of pork broth she simmered, “Do me a favor, would you. Get me some salt from the nearest shop.”

 

“No need,” the puppet master excused himself, left Temari confused; and he brought Gaara with him as soon as he returned, “—Gaara. Say something to the soup. The nastier your words, the better.”

 

“…” The Kazekage frowned, “—pardon?”

 

“Temari said that her dishes would be tastier with added salt,” Kankuro grabbed his little brother by the shoulders, “And you’re the saltiest creature around so please do your magic.”

 

“…”

 

Kankuro’s jokes were so bad he almost got killed by homemade sandstorm created by his siblings.

.

.

.

(—thus, Shinki couldn’t ask for a _better_ household to _belong_ to.)

.

.

.

“One day I'd like to become something _precious_ to _others_.” – Sabaku no Gaara.

[家族 ; **_ends_** here. ]   

**Author's Note:**

> [1] [2] [3] According to Narutowikia; don’t tell me that I’m the only one who choked on my tea knowing that Gaara loves cacti, Shinki’s hobby is embroidery and they both enjoys gizzard. /facepalm
> 
> 家族; family, (noun) fam·i·ly | \ˈfam-lē, a group of individuals living under one roof and usually under one head – Mirriam Webster.  
> Shout out to sandchildren and yzy-sunagakure of Tumblr who inspire me to write these ~~shitposting~~ drabbles.


End file.
